


49 Writer's Choice: After the Angel

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie remembers going to the racetrack and finding Duncan and then... waking up in a field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	49 Writer's Choice: After the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Very definitely Denial.

Richie awoke to find himself lying on a field of grass, in bright sunlight. Groggy, he sat up. Examining his surroundings he found himself in the middle of beautiful countryside, as far as the eye could see in any direction. And that was far, farther than Richie could have imagined possible.

He sat there as his head cleared, for what could have been minutes or forever, he wasn’t entirely sure which. This place, whatever it was, felt so peaceful and welcoming. Richie could almost believe that he had never been anywhere else. The rest of his life receded like a dream, half-remembered and fuzzy.

How had he come to this place? The last thing he remembered was following Mac to that racecourse…

He was roused from his thoughts as he felt the approach of another Immortal. He reached for his sword and realised that it wasn’t there. Panicked, he leapt to his feet and looked for something with which to defend himself. Finding nothing, he whirled round to face the approaching Immortal.

“Darius?!” he cried. It was indeed the old Immortal monk who approached him now. “But you’re…oh God, Mac…” Richie stammered out, the full memory of what had happened awakening in his mind. He knew what had happened and where he had come to be. Darius laid a comforting arm on Richie’s shoulders.

“I’m sure you have many questions, my young friend. I will lead you to the one who has the answers. Come, further up and further in!” he cried, and started running toward a hill in the distance.

Richie gave chase, but Darius was running so fast, faster than a man, or even a cheetah, should be able to run. Richie thought he would lose sight of Darius, but to his great surprise he was able to keep up, and he wasn’t out of breath at all.

Darius led him up a hill, and into a walled orchard. As they entered , Richie looked around, struck by an overwhelming feeling that he had been here before. They continued through the trees until they came to a clearing. There, in the middle, stood a huge, golden lion.

“Aslan?” Richie whispered. As he said it, he felt ridiculous. Aslan was a character in a storybook he read as a kid, how could he possibly be real? But in his heart, Richie was certain that he was stood before the Great Lion.

“Come forward, Richard, son of Adam,” the Great Lion said. Richie did as he was told, and walked within a few footsteps of the lion and knelt before him. Aslan leaned forward and breathed over Richie, chasing away any doubts he had, a warmth that he had never known before filled his every fibre. “But you wish to leave already, my son?” Aslan asked.

“Yes, Aslan. I know where I am, and how I got here, but I believe Mac needs my help,” Richie replied.

“You believe that MacLeod cannot defeat Ahriman alone?” Aslan asked him. Richie shook his head.

“I believe he shouldn’t have to. He’s my friend, my brother. If there is any way that I can help him…?” Richie explained, leaving the question hanging. Aslan laughed, a great and wondrous noise.

“A noble thought indeed, Richard. Ordinarily, I would say that there was no possibility. But in your case, Ahriman has already broken the rules. Perhaps we might return you to your world,” Aslan replied. He shook his mane, and laughed again, before letting out a roar that echoed across Aslan’s country.

Richie closed his eyes, and covered his ears. When he opened them again, he found that instead of kneeling before the great lion he was looking up into the faces of concerned friends; Duncan, Methos and Joe

“Rich, are you okay? I thought I’d…” Duncan began.

“Don’t sweat it, big guy. It was a trick, that’s all. Ahriman messing with your head,” Richie replied. Relief clear on his face, Duncan helped him to his feet and the four friends walked out into the light.


End file.
